Loving in Tongues
by bleedforyou
Summary: Draco and Harry may be in a relationship, but they still keep secrets from each other.


**Title**: Loving In Tongues  
><strong>Author<strong>: **bleedforyou1**  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Harry/Draco  
><strong>Rating<strong>: NC-17  
><strong>Beta<strong>: **vanessawolfie**  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Draco and Harry may be in a relationship, but they still keep secrets from each other.  
><strong>Word count<strong>: 2,139  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: slash. fluff. sex. parslesmut. sex. possible insanity? Oh, and did I mention the sex?  
><strong>Note<strong>: Happy Birthday, **brinimc**. LOL. You, my lucky duck, get TWO stories from me! Er, hopefully you like this. I don't know what happened to it, lol. 

The feeling was really like no other. The feel of Harry in him, around him, just everywhere, as if they were sharing one body. The sweat hot on the back of his neck and the mind-blowing way his heartbeat would synchronize to Harry's, like two drums playing together against their chests.

Then—then, came Draco's favourite, yet least favourite, part. It was his favourite because, damn, it was _amazing_ to hear his boyfriend hissing something deep, sensual and mysterious into his ear. It was, however, also his least favourite part because he didn't _understand_ what Harry was saying! He had asked Harry on more than one occasion, trying to make it sound casual, but failing miserably.

"I don't remember what I said, Draco," Harry would say, curling around Draco in his usual post-coital snuggle. "It's all, you know, in the heat of the moment."

However, after dating Harry for four months and shagging him for three of those months, Draco _knew_ something was amiss. Not only did some of the hisses and snake-talk sound similar to other nights, as if Harry was _telling him something important_, but Harry always blushed and changed the subject quickly if Draco brought it up the next day.

Draco was rapidly becoming obsessed with trying to understand what Harry was saying in these moments. During his lunch breaks, he would scour the local Wizarding library that was close to St. Mungo's, trying to find any way to translate parseltongue. His search so far had been to no success so far, because honestly, all the books were either the mechanisms of how it worked or various ways to remove it—all of which were highly deadly and made Draco queasy to think about.

One morning, Harry was asleep and Draco was in the parlour of their new flat—only two weeks ago, they were arguing about _where_ to buy the flat and now they were all settled in wonderfully. He was sipping his tea and reading his new parseltongue book (which he carefully hid behind the portrait of Hogwarts).

As he skimmed through the book looking for anything of interest, he nearly choked when he saw the name of the next chapter.

_What are they hissing?_

_Give them a potion that will help YOU understand!_

Draco put his cup down and began to read intensely, feeling as if he were back in school, working on his next potion's essay. Merlin, it was easy! The potion was explained quite well and the ingredients wouldn't be too difficult to find—Draco was already planning several ways he could give it to Harry before he stopped himself, putting the book down.

_Wait…I can't just sneak behind his back and trick him into telling me his secrets_, he thought nervously. It was unfair to slip a potion for your boyfriend, right? However, at the same time he was thinking: _isn't it also unfair that Harry is _keeping _secrets from me_?

Right. Well, Harry had known he was a Slytherin before he got into this relationship, so it wasn't like he'd be all that surprised anyway. Besides, Draco was already planning to tell Harry about the potion right after he understood what he was really hissing during sex.

"Is it just me, or is the curry too salty?" Draco asked, looking down at his almost-finished dinner. "I mean, it was delicious as usual, but I think Mr. Patel is putting too much salt in it now. What do you think?"

Draco glanced up from his plate and his eyes widened in surprise. Harry was giving him _that_look; the one that was all darkened eyes and fierce hunger. Considering how he wasn't looking at his own dinner, Draco didn't think that the hunger was for the curry.

"What?" Draco asked anyway, all fake innocence.

"You. Licking the spoon like that," Harry said, his voice so husky and deep, it made Draco almost instantly hard.

"Harry, I was just _eating_," Draco said nonchalantly, rolling his eyes and moving his plate to the side.

"You drive me crazy, you know that?" Harry's eyes narrowed almost dangerously and Draco's felt warmth deep in his belly. "It's insane that I can't even sit across from you and eat because I'm so turned on."

"Harry-"

Draco couldn't even finish his sentence before Harry jumped on him, dragging him up and slamming his back against the wall, melding his lips hard against Draco's.

"You _beast_! That hurt!" Draco yelped even as he was moaning into Harry's mouth. Harry knew that Draco secretly _loved_ being thrown around and banged against the wall or floor and the bruises in the morning were so _worth it_.

"You love it," Harry muttered, leaning down to attack the hollow where Draco's throat met his shoulder.

"Fuck," Draco grunted, his hands coming up and tearing at Harry's clothes, just barely getting his trousers off as Harry kicked at them until they were gone.

Harry tugged on Draco's trousers and pulled them down, and before Draco even knew what was going on, he felt his cock being enveloped in the wet heat that he knew to be Harry's glorious mouth.

"Oh!" Draco threw his head back and let out another yelp when the back of his head hit the wall and gave him a throbbing headache. Still, the pain was gone in an instant when Harry did that _thing_ with his tongue and Draco nearly came on the spot. He felt something pulling on his ankle and he wiggled his foot subconsciously, releasing it from the confines of his pants. Harry snatched it and threw his leg over his shoulder, opening Draco up.

"Har_ry_!" His entire body went rigid as Harry rubbed two dry fingers against this hole and he bucked when they were entered without any liquid to ease the pain. "No, wait, that hurts."

The fingers disappeared that moment and Harry let go of him in a slightly sexy _slurp_. "Sorry."

"You don't sound sorry at all." Draco grinned down at him, pulling him up from the hair and shoulder. His leg fell from Harry's shoulder down to his waist, where he curled it against his strong hipbone.

Harry didn't respond, simply rubbing his hand down Draco's chest and to his cock, where he began to twist his fingers and wank him, causing Draco to buck again, this time in shoots of pleasure.

"_Yes_," he gasped. "More!"

Harry's wrist sped up and in no time at all, Draco was clinging to him and scratching down his shoulder as he came hard, spilling onto Harry's hand and shirt.

After a few minutes of harsh breathing, Draco opened his eyes to see Harry staring at him as if he were going to _die_ if he didn't fuck him soon.

"Draco." His voice was nearly primal and it drove Draco to near insanity. Why was Harry the only one in the world that could do this to him? He had never been so turned on by one man in his _life_.

"Yes, _now_." Draco struggled for a moment with his trousers and then practically threw himself on him, his arms wrapping around his neck and his legs curling around his hips.

"Oh!" Harry staggered for a minute, balancing himself against the dining table before pushing off and taking a few steps into the living room, where they tumbled onto the closest couch.

"_Accio lube!" _Harry said suddenly and Draco wondered how he could even _remember_ where he had put his wand, when Draco was only thinking _fuck me, now, please, now_.

His seeker reflexes still as sharp as they once were, Harry caught the bottle and used his teeth to open the cap, accidentally dropping some on Draco's shirt.

In quick minutes, Draco was fully hard again with the way Harry prepared him, rubbing against his prostrate perfectly as he keened and writhed underneath him.

"I'm ready! Just get in me!" Draco gasped, his fingers clenching against Harry's ribs.

"If you say so," Harry chuckled against Draco's throat. In one stroke, he was inside Draco.

The world seemed to slow down as they moved together and it was all heavy gasps and heady moans, and suddenly he heard Harry _hiss_ something.

"_You are amazing and brilliant and I so don't deserve you, but I want you all the time—"_

Draco's back arched to the words he could he finally hear and they felt so good, like Harry was touching his soul.

"Harry." His voice broke and he was almost scared by how _reverent_ he sounded.

"Draco," Harry sounded just as intense and Draco opened his eyes to see Harry staring down at him with this _look_ on his face. "_I love you so much_."

With a loud cry, Draco came, his body tingling all over. _That_ was what he was saying every time—those noises were so familiar to Draco now, he couldn't believe Harry had been saying he _loved_ him all these months!

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts of love that he didn't notice that Harry was coming as well, spilling into him and letting out a soft moan of pleasure as he collapsed onto Draco's body.

Draco was in bliss for a few moments until he finally felt their heartbeats relax and return to normal.

"You _love_ me?" Draco said, his voice softer than it had ever been. He traced his fingers down Harry's back.

"What?" Harry picked up his head from Draco's shoulder and looked at him dazedly.

"You-" Draco stopped himself suddenly, remembering the fact that Harry thought he didn't understand him.

"How did you-" Harry sat up quickly and looked down at him. "You understood what I said just now?"

Draco sat up. "No! I mean, well, yes, kind of…"

Harry's whole face turned pink and he stood up from the couch. "How?"

"I…I gave you a potion at dinner," Draco said quickly, trying to get the confession over with. "I'm sorry for going behind your back, but it was really frustrating!"

"Draco, how _could_ you?" Harry asked loudly and Draco bit his lip, pressing his back against the couch.

"I said I was sorry! And you were keeping secrets from _me_! Why didn't you just tell me what you were saying?"

"Because maybe I wasn't _ready_ to tell you!" Harry roared and Draco flinched. Harry did always have a problem with his temper. "Fuck! I should've known! Once a snake, always a snake!"

With that, Harry turned on his heel and went to the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

Draco laid down on the couch in defeat. He really should've seen this coming. _No pun intended_, Draco thought morosely.

"Harry?"

Draco knocked on the bedroom door again. He had let Harry cool off for about an hour—he knew better than to argue with a hurt lion—and was now trying to apologize through the wooden barrier of their door.

"Go away, Draco. I just don't want to talk to you right now."

"Aren't I supposed to be the girly one that locks himself up in the room and refuses to talk?" Draco tried to joke. "Come on, I said I was sorry like five times!"

"That doesn't mean anything! You still heard something that was supposed to be private!"

"Harry… Open the door. Please?"

Draco waited for a moment until he heard footsteps and then saw the door open. Harry was standing there in nothing but his pants and a frown on his face.

"What do you want, Draco? Shall I tell you everything I've been saying for the last three months? About how much I can't stand being away from you and how I think about you all the time-"

"Harry," Draco breathed, feeling dizzy with emotion. He leaned closer and put his arms around Harry, pressing his lips against his as softly as he could stand.

"I didn't want you to find out like _that_." Harry sighed.

"Why not? It was so romantic…in the heat of the moment; you confess your undying love for me?" Draco grinned and felt his heart flutter when Harry smiled back.

"I don't think I said all that."

"Might as well have." Draco shrugged and tightened his hold on his boyfriend. "Harry…you know, you know all that is true for me as well, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"I…I think about you all the time too. You make me flustered and breathless and…I love you too."

He heard Harry's intake of breath and felt two hands press against the small of his back. "Really?"

"Yes. I think I've been in love with you since I was 16," Draco laughed.

"Who's keeping secrets now?" Harry grinned, rubbing his nose against Draco's. "_I'll love you until the day I die_."

And Draco, thank Merlin, understood _exactly_ what Harry was hissing.

The End.


End file.
